1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solar LED lamp, and more particularly to a solar LED lamp which utilizes a solar energy to drive an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
LED (light emitting diode) lamps are highly energy efficient electrical light sources, and are increasingly being considered for indoor or outdoor lighting purposes. An LED lamp assembly comprises an LED lamp and an electric source for driving the LED lamp. When the LED lamp assembly works, electrical energy is consumed. However, such LED lamp assembly cannot be used in some districts such as a district deep in the mountains or deserts where it is difficult to obtain domestic electric power.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.